russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Launches Their New Show In The Fabulous Trade Launch Isang Bawat Channel 13
December 20, 2014 It is expected that IBC-13 will be a broadcast station with outdated and dilapidated structures and antiquated facilities, into a modern and competitive broadcasting entity that could rival the giant networks. The joint venture agreement was signed recently in the presence of the IBC Employees Union and IBC Supervisors and Directors. Through their respective directors and officers, the two unions also signed with IBC-13 a memorandum of agreement, which allocated the full P278-million cash component of IBC-13’s expected revenues for the settlement of arrears in employee benefits. Under the joint venture, IBC-13 stands to receive guaranteed revenues of P728 million, or roughly P20,000 per square meter. This return is superior considering the P10,000 per square meter appraisal of both the Bureau of Internal Revenue and the Quezon City government, and the P11,000 per square meter and P8,000 per square meter appraisals by IBC-13 independent appraisers. The investment of IBC-13 in the joint venture is fully secured by a performance bond, and is more than compensated by the delivery of a new corporate building for IBC-13, complete with live studios and network facilities sufficient to accommodate even the requirements of RPN-9, which also operates in Broadcast City, a commercial building which it can generate additional income, and the P278 million cash component which will be used to pay for the company’s outstanding obligations to its employees. In 2010, the National Government, under the administration of President Noynoy Aquino, announced that it will privatize the sequestered Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC 13). IBC 13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. From the '70s and '80s as the no.1 station and now, the no.3 TV station among the popular masses. It's the first time that the recent press conerence was invited by any netwok to a trade launch and IBC-13's Isang Bawat Channel 13 proved to be a show of force and numbers. They introduced all their forthcoming shows, including children's pirate adventure Pirate Kidz: The Next Level, a teen drama Hayate the Combat Butler, romantic fanta-drama Princess Charm, romantic comedy Fall In Love With Me. It seems now that APO Hiking Society’s show is return to the noontime slot, they need more soaps to compete directly with the soaps of ABS-CBN and GMA. Almost all the stars of IBC-13 paraded on stage in a roll call. Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago who stars in Your Heart, My Love airing on weeknights 9:30pm, urging them to support IBC-13’s new shows. For APO’s new show, APO Tanghali Na!, they showed the changes being made at IBC Studio 3 in Broadcast City to make it a high-tech studio for the show. They have new dressing rooms, new galleries that can seat up to 1,000 studio audiences), a new stage and new technical facilities. In sequestration, IBC is set to regain and reclaim its place in the broadcast industry from the government station into the giant ntwork, in its new configuration, new investors may find it now a more interesting buy.